Talk:Fucker
YOU'RE NOT DEAD Stephan said you are dead! He said a minion of his killed you. Please tell me this isnt true!! CHEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YOU IS NOT DEADDD!! YAYYYYYY!! -glomps happily- "But you still have all of me...." 22:32, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Chey isn't..."dead". She's....in "hiding"; or healing. When my apprentice was attacked by Bookman -growls- he blasted her "into pieces", metiphorically speaking. She was forced into the Portal Room, which she protected, until her body had "reformed" and healed itself. She taught me so much, despite I being HER master...so she probably would allow me to use her account...but I had to "reset" a few things. I was so proud when she helped ou all...now she's...No she is not gone! My apprentice was so bright, and constantly thought of you and Ava and Zachary...she MUST return. For the good of the people! I do hope you understand. Sincerely, ~Raugus, A.K.A. Teacher, Defender, Master. ~Master of Chey A.K.A. Theif, Shadow, Wolfie. Oh....OKay..... Good luck Chey.... "But you still have all of me...." 23:13, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I wish you both the best of luck. Chey is a great friend of mine. I would do anything for her. "But you still have all of me...." 23:28, August 4, 2010 (UTC) She will be found. I know it. There are too many people that care about her. We'll do whatever we can for her. -starts crying- I'm n-not s-suppossed t-to c-c-cry... "But you still have all of me...." 23:48, August 4, 2010 (UTC) thnx List begins here #Ian, iansgameroom, Son of Poseidon, member of The House of Life, potion-maker, member of WOLVES. #Cheyenne, TheTheif , daughter of Athena, Lycan, portal guardian, aura manipulator, and apprentice to Raugus. #Ava (Cat/Catherine), Leafwhisker, Daughter of Hades #Raugus, -R.T.G. 01:54, August 13, 2010 (UTC), son of Morpheus, Gaurdian of the wild, Lycan, and Master of Theif. #Jaise, Jaisen870, son of Zeus and a Lycan. #Julienne, SWZala, Daughter of Twelve, High ranking member in the BSAA,Commander in ZAFT, Vampire, Lycan, Goddess of Auras and Emotion, Dragon Rider of Ohen Bjartskular. #DeLilah or Lilah, Daughter-of-Poseidon19, Daughter of Poseidon, Mother of Daimien, Titaness Wife of Uranus, I side with Olympus #Mila, SmokeGirl, Daughter of the Oracle of Delphi, Head Counselor of Camp Half Blood #Missy, Misguided Ghost, daughter of Hades, minor goddess of nightmares, darkness, ghosts, and memories. #Ani, Ani3, daughter of Zeus. #Thalia, Thinkaboutthisname, Daughter of Athena #Nessa, Nessanae, Daughter of Rhea And the Propchey child,now a half-vampire,also mother to Altheda,Goddess of plants,youth,andcolors. #Kyra, Kiwi 1998 , Daughter of Apollo #Kiya, Kiyak, Daughter of Hades, Wolfman, Immortal #Kelly, Hunterofartimis and Luvtheolympians, Daughter of Apollo, Hunter of Artemis. #Alec, Lightningboy123, Son of Zeus #Wade, Wade12, Son of Poseidon, Ocean Surfer #Lewis, lewisjmwood, Son of Zeus . #Cailin(Mello) FerbTheGenius Daughter Of Rhea Goddess of Darkness,Water,Emotions,Blood,Death,Halloween and Music #Abigail, Scarletmoon579 Daughter of Apollo #LaNessa, Luvthegods,Daughter of Apollo #Evelyn, Avidreader1, Daughter of Rhea #Zachary, Warboss95, Son of Henry, Warrior of Thor, Hero of Odin, Agent of Loki, Servent of Tyr, dragon rider of Azhag, God of Dragons im ready for him. ill suport you 100% Nessanae 00:32, August 14, 2010 (UTC) i remembered something I planned for this already Here see!